Broken Innocence
by jeevasxkeehl
Summary: There's some things Matt doesn't know, at least until now. Mello's like a broken doll, and the tension has finally snapped him. And Matt wonders how was Mello's innocence broken and by who? Reference to rape not by Matt! Slight romance MattxMello


_**Broken Innocence**_

_Mello cries_

_By xxdemonchild & blackdragonflower_

_Do __**not **__read if you hate OOC or angst or yaoi/shonenai._

_**You have been warned**_

_**--**_

_"You can't restore what happened, but you can let go of what happened and __**move on**__."-Erin, Inside Out_

_--_

Mello sat on the couch, his eyes downcast staring at the wooden floors that stretched across the room. His mind wandered slowly back to his time in the Mafia before everything had happened. He closed his eyes, relaxing a bit, when he felt someone stroking his tough, burned skin. His eyes snapped open and he jerked back, a small amount of fear running through his veins.

"Mello... what's wrong?" Matt's voice was calm. He put a hand on Mello's shoulder. Mello wretched himself away from the touch. A harsh flashback playing in his head like a broken record. "Mells?"

_His small frame lay curled up on the blood stained bed, with holding on coming tears, his body shuddering and he tried to keep himself from crying. He was now apart of the Mafia, so crying and showing any other weak emotions. His nude, frail body began to tremble even more, sending a wave of nausea through his body._

_The elders hot breath against his skin, the touch, the kisses...the bites...it __**hurt**__. His fingers curl into the somewhat wet sheets, feeling a burn run down his face and he let out a choked cough._

"Mells? Mells?!" Mello snapped, jumped from the couch, and tripped over the table trying to escape Matt. He had to get away, away from the memories, away from it all.

"Go away! Go!" He scrambled a perfect mess. Matt had never seen Mello fall apart. He reached out a gloved hand and gently placed a hand on the leather-clad blonde's back, gently and Mello turned around, smacking his hand away, snapping, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Mello...what's wrong?"

The blue eyed chocolate addicted glowered at him, hissing, "Not this time, Ross..."

Matt cocked his head to the side, rubbing his sore hand, wondering who Ross was. "Mello...it's me...Matt..." The hacker seemed somewhat upset with Mello's reaction. "Mello..."

"_Leave me alone!_"

Mello was huddled in a corner like a trapped animal. Matt grabbed his shoulders and looked him square in the eyes. "Mello, what the bloody hell is wrong?!"

Mello whimpered, "Let me go... let me go Rod..."

"Who the hell is Rod?" Matt's grip tightened, causing Mello to let out a stream of tears and a scream of,

"I am not...weak...not...weak..." he gasped for air and crumpled to the ground, "weak...I am..."

"Mello..." The gamer knelt down and embraced the ex-mafia leader, gently, as Mello sobbed into his chest. "Mello... it's okay. You're safe. You're here with me."

"Not safe... never again...will I be safe... W-Where's Matt...?" Mello bit into his lower lip trying to retain more sobs. Matt sighed and held Mello closer to him, rubbing his back, gently.

"I'm right here,"

"M-Mail?" Mello looked into Matt's eyes, his own blue eyes shimmering with tears. "M-Mail... I-I'm s-sorry..."

"...Shh..it's okay...can you tell me what happened?"

Mello shuddered, with fear. "I-I...w-was...r-r-r-raped..."

"By who?" Matt petted Mello's hair trying to soothe the blonde.

"By... _him_..."

"Who is he?" Matt sighed. Mello was shaking, _badly. "Mello_?"

"...M-mafia b-boss...Rod...Ross..."

Matt hugged him tightly and protectively. "Why...didn't you tell me?"

Mello was silent, lying tiredly against Matt, slowly dozed off, clutching onto Matt tightly. "..." Matt loosened his grip on Mello, gently stroking the chocolate addict's soft blonde hair.

"Mr. Fluffikinz will protect you, Mr. Snookums..." he whispered, lying down on the floor, with Mello gently clutched against him, he too, slowly falling asleep. Mello snuggled closer.

"Mr. Snookum's under my...bed..." Were Mello's last words before he went black and pressing closer to Matt's body heat. Matt sat up slowly and got up. He took Mello's body into his arms and carried him into his bedroom. He put the blonde onto his bed and tucked him in under the plushy covers. Matt reached underneath Mello's bed and pulled out the tattered and beaten up teddy bear. Matt remembered when he'd given Mello the bear a long time ago when they were kids. Matt yawned and sat on the edge of the bed. He blinked lazily and he was out. His tired body slumped into the pillows and covers. Mr. Snookums fell to the floor with a quiet thump.

Unconsciously, Mello wrapped his arm around Matt's waist, cuddling him close. "My Snookums..."


End file.
